Vegeta's Actions
by Vegeta's Princess590
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please be nice. Vegeta has done something horrible, so horrible that he will regret it when a hero attacks him.


Vegeta's Actions  
  
Vegeta did the unthinkable. He stood there in disbelief. Goku suddenly came and attacked him viciously. He hit him with everything he had and more. Vegeta just stood there. He killed the person he loved; he killed the only person that understood him well. Goku then asked, "Why, why, did you do it; why did you kill Bulma?" "I don't know why; it just happened!" said Vegeta. "It just happened!; you just killed your wife on accident!" yelled Goku. Trunks and Bulla ran up to their mother and tried to help her, but nothing worked. Then Trunks blasted his father with a Ki blast, but it did not do anything. Bulla just cried till she couldn't breathe. Vegeta then flew away but Goku followed him; then Goku attacked Vegeta.  
  
A Kamehameha was fired and then a Big bang attack. Goku's anger filled and he turned Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta not able to fulfill SS3 was over powered by a lot. Then Goku fired another Kamehameha. Vegeta too weak to move was engulfed by the power and then found almost dead. Trunks went to his fathers aid but then overpowered with anger fired another blast at Vegeta. In a desperate move Vegeta with all of his energy teleported out of the way right by Kakarot. Then he said "I will tell you what happened please, I am sorry, please don't kill me." "Don't kill you, why you deserve it." said Trunks. "I know I deserve it please, I will tell you!"  
  
Later, on Vegeta told them "I was angry at her more than anything in the world. She insulted me and everything I worked for. She insulted my race and my people and that's something you just can't do." "How-how did she insult you, and this better be real good dad." Said Bulla "Well, she said that we were a joke to the world, that we did nothing of what it seemed. She said that she didn't love me and that she was taking the kids and that's when my saiyan blood took over. The anger in me was so high that I let out an Ki attack and it hit her. I just was so angry and I didn't mean to do it; it just happened. I had no control.  
  
"So what you are telling me is that you were so angry that you killed your wife." Said Goku "Yes and if you want to kill me go ahead. I know I deserve it. Plus when I am dead you can wish her and only her back with the Dragonballs." Vegeta said "No I will not kill my own father out of anger; I am not like you." Said Trunks "I will not hurt someone I love." Then another ki Blast hit Vegeta. It came out of nowhere, then the gang looked over in the field and they saw Yamcha. Everyone in disbelief tried to stop Yamcha from attacking Vegeta. Vegeta then powered-up and hit Yamcha. He knew he was much stronger then him, but he didn't stop fighting. In a matter of minutes Yamcha was on the ground waiting to die. Vegeta then spared his life by just explaining what happened.  
  
"You baka, you killed my ex. I still loved her, I knew you weren't a good husband." Said Yamcha "Like I said I didn't mean it," said Vegeta "now if anyone wants to help find the Dragonballs I suggest you come with me." "How will you find them, you don't have the dragon radar?" said Krillin "Well, I think I know where it is," Vegeta said "ah, here it is." He reached into the side table drawer which was Bulma's. "Oh, how much I do miss her; I don't know why I killed her." Thought Vegeta. Krillin, Gohan, Bulla, and Trunks wished their families good bye as they went with Vegeta to search for the Dragonballs. Trunks and Bulla just again realized that they can't wish their mother good bye anymore, that just made them stronger.  
  
They were all scared that Vegeta might attack them. Bulla tried to talk to her dad, but he just flew faster. As they flew around the Earth they found four Dragonballs. Gohan and Krillin stayed far away from the trio ahead. Trunks kept going but he would still cry. Vegeta heard him and then stopped he asked "Boy, why are you crying, everything is going to be alright; When Shenron grants the wish then Bulma will be back. She may be mad, but I can take it. Just know boy that I am here." "I know you're here but sometimes you act like you don't care about me and my name is Trunks." "Trunks it's hard for me to call you that because—Trunks interrupted-- Because of your father well that's your past and this is the present." "I know and I will try harder than ever not to forget your name." said Vegeta "Hey Dad, can you tell me one thing; do you love me?" said Trunks "Um, yes I do." said Vegeta "Hey guys when it comes to mushy stuff that's not my style, so can we move on?" asked Krillin "Shut up, you bald-headed freak." said Vegeta "Let's go." said Gohan in a demanding voice "Very well then, let's move on." said Vegeta  
  
As they came back to West City they found that everyone was still there. They all summoned Shenron to come, but it was mainly Vegeta who did it. "I wish my wife, Bulma to live again." said Vegeta "Your wish has been granted." said Shenron. When they saw Bulma everyone gathered around her. She just stood there. "I want to see Vegeta?" she asked "Yes, I am here." He said "Thank you," she said in a calm voice "now don't ever do that again!" She slapped him over the head. "Hey that hurt,what are you sane." said Vegeta

Please R&R.


End file.
